The story of my life
by APHBrussels
Summary: This is a story about how friendship turns into love. Brussels tells her part of the story. In the story is also Fruk and Pruaus. I hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia**

The story of my life? Not much to be honest .really believe me. I'm the one who ruined so many lives, so many characters that I sometimes wonder why I'm still here. Why people still care about me? Maybe they are faking that they care about me. Yes that will be it. Sometimes I just want to disappear but people find me important because I'm the capital of Europe. Maybe that's important but I never chose this or this life. I always wanted to be a normal girl. Not a capital. Just normal you know? Someone who knows how I feel is Russia. I feel bad for him because he got bullied in the past by Prussia, who thinks he is awesome. But I don't think he is awesome, I think he is mean to him. Me and Russia are friends since as long I can remember. I don't get why people think he is creepy, he is so sweet and caring around me. That's why I like him but I mean like him. But this is wrong right? Because where friend for such a long time and I don't want to ruin it. But maybe it is smart to tell him my feelings but like I said before I don't want to ruin our friendship. See it's confusing I want to tell him but I don't have the strength to do it and because I don't know if he loves me back . I don't want to lose him, never in my life. I would kill myself if there happens something bad with him. I would give up everything to be with him believe me nothing in this world means more to me then he do. I 'm madly in love I know I know. It's just …..

"Brussels are you all right?" the sweet sound of his voice broke my thoughts. "Yes I'm fine Russia but thanks for asking." It's hard to act normal around him. But I try as hard as I can and lucky for me I am a pretty good actress. "If you say so." he said before he hugged me. Don't think wrong because this is really normal for us we are used to hug each other. Since we were young we hugged each other but this feels different and my face got tomato red .big brother Spain likes tomatoes. Hopeful Russia doesn't notice this. He must have notice that my attitude changed. "Brussels is there something wrong?" Russia asked me. He looked very worried, but I couldn't say a word anymore his eyes made that I couldn't bring out a word. Normally I can tell him anything that worries me but now. A little later he kissed me. So he likes me to right? right? My face got redder then it already was."R-Russia?" I said when he pulled away . now I notice it his face was red to ." I-I need to go now." He said while he tried to leave but I pulled his sleeve ." please don't go Russia please I beg you." I mean it I was almost begging for him that he wouldn't leave. Like I said I can't live without him. Him being mad at me or me being the reason why he is sad should bring me in a depression. I look stronger than I am. even though I begged him not to go. he did it anyway. Why Russia why do you leave ? you know you're the most Important thing in my life? Do you? I started to cry . the last time I cried was in WO II. I hate it to cry , I hate it." Brussels are you here ?" I heard Lithuania calling me so I wept my tears away. he doesn't need to see me crying." I'm here Liet." A lot of the European union countries use the shorter version of Lithuania. Poland was the one who started with this and the rest just followed. "hello Brussels are you all right? It looks like you have been crying ." fuck he noticed . how am I going to get me out of this situation." I'm fine Liet . but why did you need me?" normally when I meet Liet he needs my help. So I wonder what's wrong with him? " ah I only need to know when the next European union meeting is going to take please ?" oh yes I forgot to tell everybody when the next meeting was ." oh sorry Liet It's next Friday." He thanked me and left. Not one second after he closed the door I start crying again. It didn't care me anymore what other people think about me. The tears where rolling over my cheeks. why did he kiss me and then leave without saying anything? why? he makes me more confused then I already was ."Russia why?" I said between my tears . so why did he do this ? I stand up and run after him because I know where he goes when he is sad : the red Square in Moscow .

**Later in Moscow **

Where should he be? Normally he is here. Come on Russia where are you? Oh there you are. "Russia!"I yelled at him. He turned to the voice who screamed at him. When he saw who it was he run away again but this time he is not going to escape. We run into a forest. I have a bad memory of being in a forest in Russia during the winter. Please Russia you know I'm scared in places like this so please come back please; I don't know what I have today but it seems that I like to cry today. the tears where rolling over my cheeks again until I fell like somebody place his hand on my shoulder." Please don't cry . you know that I hate it when you cry." I jumped up and hugged him. He came back after all. Russia please never leave again. "I'm sorry that I run away but I….." I interrupt him with a kiss. He was shocked I felt it he awkwardly kiss back. Is it wrong to fall in love with your childhood friend, I don't care what the other say I love him no matter what. "uh Brussels…" when we parted I laid my head on his chest . he feels warm ."Brussels do you remember how we walked to get here?" no don't tell me we are lost not now .I'm not dressed to stay in this weather for long. Not smart to still wear my thin knee-high light blue dress. Russia put his jacket of and laid it on my shoulders and kept me close to him. "stay close or you'll catch a cold . we will get out of here I promise." I did what he told me .I stayed close to him but I felt bad for having his jacket on." Don't worry I'll be fine" he said when he gives me a kiss on my cheek. I was wondering how he could have read my mind . he grabbed his cell phone and called somebody. I couldn't understand what there were saying because it was not in a language I understand." Russia who did you called?" I said when I pulled him in a tighter hug . I hate this I hate it." There you are. Are you cheating on Brussels with that girl." Belarus? So she is the one he called. I turned to her. "oh it's you Brussels I didn't recognized you whit brothers jacket on. He called me to come and save his sunflower as soon as possible. So you where the one he was talking about ?" let me explain me and Russia made this names when we were six years old. Oh I always called him my Russian snow angel. We have been in this situation before .when we were five we were playing in Russia's background when we heard a scary sound and run into the forest. We got lost. A day later they found us. We were lucky ."Belarus , thank you. Oh please stop bulling Liet ." she looked confused at me." He loves you and you love him, so tell him how you feel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 everyone.  
I don't own Hetalia.**

**Later at Russia's home**

"thank you for saving us." I said for Belarus left . Russia pulled me into a hug a kissed my neck. My face got redder than the tomatoes of big brother Spain." Russia… what are you doing?" he didn't response and continued . he feels warm and he is soft. I saw somebody in the distance who was getting closer. Russia noticed it to so he turned me towards him. But I know who it was so I made myself loosen from his hug and turned to the person who I saw a minute ago. "Austria what are you doing here?" I saw that my adopt brother wasn't relaxed. There must have something happened between my brother and him. "Brussels can I speak you for a moment ?" he meant it I saw it in his eyes ." sure . Russia can you leave us for a second?" he only nodded and then left. I wonder what happened between those two? Knowing my adopt brother this is serious. "brother is there something wrong? You seem stressed." I know Austria's feeling towards Prussia. Those two hate each other as long as I remember, but since a few months ago Austria started to like Prussia . it made him very confused. "he is trying to make me crazy. He is playing with my mind please help Brussels I can't take it anymore." He hugged me tight after that. Austria showing that kind of affection is un normal." It will be fine brother I promise." I smiled at him but he looked at me if he though was dumb." He kissed me and said it was a joke after that I run of." That Prussian is so dead the next time I see him. Nobody hurts my brother without getting hurt by me to. And that kind of jokes are not funny at all. "that Prussian is so dead! where is he?!" like I said nobody hurts my brother." Brussels, please don't." the love of my brother towards him, makes it impossible for me to hurt him . So because the sake of my brother I felt it alone. "ok , but the next time he does this I'm going to punch him in the face." If you speek of the devil you see him. The albino stands now in front of me and my adopted big brother ."I'm sorry Austria , I never meant to hurt you . I promise" the albino took over my brother from me and hugged him. "I'm so sorry." ok what happened to Prussia , normally you don't hear him say sorry. My brothers reply was that he hugged back. Prussia kissed him gently on the lips. This time it wasn't a joke. Aw those two look so cute together. I like to see happy people, because I can't be happy myself or at least that's what I always thought . my childhood friend made me realize this. I felt arms around me. " if you think of the devil." Russia smiled at me .it made me blush. Later I hugged him back; even its winter in Russia he stays as warm as he used to be. We have been throw allot. Alone and together . my dear friend. Thanks to America in the cold war my enemy. I hated the cold war ,because fighting against my best friend made me sick. You know a representation of a county normally don't want a war only a few were with the approval of the county like . the revolution war and the Belgian Revolution. We chose this. I wanted to be in depended because I didn't wanted to suffer anymore . I know I hurt Netherlands feeling but this was something I needed to do. " don't think too much . please let me erase your thoughts ." he said before he kissed me . his kisses are different then he act . he is always so strong and never shows his feeling but his kisses are so full of emotion and so gentle and soft." Aw that so cute." I broke loose from the kiss to see an Austrian and a Prussian staring at us. The sound came from the Austrian in the Prussians arms. I like to see my brother happy ."you look cute to in the arms of Prussia, my dear brother." Usually I don't call Austria brother but it was to tees my brother. His face got tomato red . he face got redder when the albino placed a kiss on his cheek. "Maybe we need to leave the two lovebirds alone." The Prussian whispered in the purple eyed boy ear . he only nodded and waved to me. I knew there were leaving, I nodded in response .

**That evening **

"Russia I'm leaving !" I wanted to leave Russia home because I didn't wanted to bother him and actually to by the fact that my bosses hates it when I stay long away from home even though I'm 21 years old in human years , in normal years I'm 1433 years old. Mostly they punish me if I'm late." Brussels don't leave me ."he pulls me in a hug to prevent from going away. the same fair I'm sharing with him is the fair to be alone but less people seem to mind that. even our bosses don't want to listen to us if we talk about that. some countries have the fair that they are going to leave them. One of them is England ,that's the reason he won't accept somebody as his girl or boyfriend . I wonder how France is dealing with him now after the what he said to him.

*flashback*

"don't touch me you stupid Frenchmen ." France as always makes England to take to first step for a fight . everybody notice it now ."says mister forever alone." Everyone in the world meeting room became silent. Everyone looked at England , what was he doing to say about this remark." Do you know how hard it was for me to lose everyone I love and care about? Do you know how hard it is that the ones you raised do like you don't exist? Do you know how hard it is to be hated by your brothers? do you know how hard it is to be hated by everyone?" he started to cry. Something nobody saw England doing since America gained his independence." A-A-Anglettere." France now knew he has gone too far. Normally my brother doesn't go that far ,it seem that he is very upset about England's behavior. But England already has run of crying. I saw in the look of France his eyes that he feels guilty about what he said . he turned to the meeting room and saw that the other countries where furious on him. "ok … I 'm going to apologize… jeez." France said walking out of the room. Now he was searching for England who from what he knows can't go far when he is crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is done in collaboration with my cousin. Please enjoy.  
I don't own Hetalia. **

**France pov.**  
'where is he?' it toughed while searching for the younger Brit. You know what I said was wrong I know but do you know how hard it is that the one who you are head over heels in love with doesn't even try to be friendly. It hurts , so at the end i… I couldn't take that anymore and shouted that to him even though I didn't mean it." Angleterre…" I saw the boy crying against the wall of the corridor. "go away you bloody frog." He tried to be angry but it didn't work." You know Angleterre? You're hurting me more than I have hurt you…. But I'm sorry." I couldn't face him after what I said. And if I where him I would never forgive myself. I felt hands placed on my face. "What do you mean France ." he made me look in his wet eyes. It hurts me to see that I did this to England. I broke loose from his grip. "ooh never mind." I tried to walk away, but I got stopped by arms around my waist. My heart stared raising. It was England who stopped me by putting his arms around my waist. "Why do you need to do so difficult you mindless frog" England said. "Me being difficult!" France said shocked" you can't even say one nice thing to me, even though I lo- lolalalaal..." he almost said it he couldn't believe it." you mindless goat" he said when he suddenly kissed the Brit. a tear, a tear rolled over France his cheek. he always cried, for the once he loved. he cried because of Jeanne d'Arc. Who went burned to the steak. and then he gasped. it had been her death day today, and yet his mind was only filled with the thought of the man who's lips had touched his. "It's today isn't it?" he said when they pulled away. he had always been mad at him for the dead of Jeanne. I was even mad at the Bourgondains but that fell away when i got my hands on the biggest part of the Bourgondians: Belgium. actually it was not Belgium who made me lose my anger but the brunette whit her who I before then never had seen before even though it was her blood own sister. later I noticed that the girl and England looked alike when it comes to character. Both like to tease me, but she stopped after a while. a sudden cry filled the room. it was the crying of a child. "France do you hear a child crying to or ..." he didn't even continue because we already had that argument about his 'friend' a little too much. A little kid dashed in England arms. "mommy" she cried. she was scared and her arms were full of cuts and bruises, she had blood on her old and dusty clothes. "Mommy?"

3 person pov

England looked at the girl in his arms. "where is she" a man in a black suit said. he was obviously searching for the child. when she heard the man's voice she became pale and fainted in England's arms. "Who are you?" England said and stood up while holding the girl in his arms. He is used to carry children because he raised a few: "Will you just hand over the child" the man said with a satisfied grin. he was happy he had found the lil one he'd been searching for. "No I won't ." he said holding the child closer to him. he didn't thrust this man at all. The child woke up and started crying again the man was too distracted by holding his ears shut he didn't saw that the little girl handed a letter to Francis.

his name was written on it, and the handwriting hurts his chest.

Dear Francis,

When you read this I will no longer be under the living.

It was god choice that I would die.

But he also allowed me to give a wonder… this is your daughter Limburg she goes by the name Lilith Bonnefoy d'Arc.

I hope you raise her well. and i hope you have been able to find a new l'amour pour toi.

J'aime toi,

loves Jeanne

"Shhh I won't hurt you little girl, please calm down." England tried to calm the girl down. it fell so long ago since America was young because it was so hard to calm her down. Francis had a weird look while holding the letter. "C-could you hand her over to me England" he asked carefully. enjoying the view of England trying to calm his daughter. "Sure." he kneeled down and handed the girl over to Francis. Francis had an expression on his face where he could see that he was hurt. "What stood in the letter?" the only thing that he could come up with is that it was something in the letter that hurt him. "She is Jeanne's daughter..." he said. the girl wobbled and they both headed to catch her. so they bumped into each other. "Aaw...that hurt." He looked at the ground . He couldn't face neither the child or France anymore. it was his fault that Jeanne was dead and left the child behind. The girl hugged England and softly whispered in his ear" Mommy Jeanne forgives you "He couldn't say anything anymore, the child shocked him too much. how could have Jeanne forgive him what he did to her? The tears rolled down his cheeks. he killed this little girl's mother ... and the most dearest person of France. "your wrong" the girl said shaking her head, she took her daddies hand and placed it on England's cheek, as if Francis knew what she wanted... he kissed England. "You didn't kill her" Lilith spoke..."And till today she was very dear to him, but he forgot her because of you." The little girl smiled. so she forgave me?...even though… France must have been dear to her that she would forgive him because he made France forget her." thank you... it means a lot to me that your mother forgave me." he smiled but there were still tears rolling over his cheeks. "She had a condition..." the girl said to England. "Huh? what do you mean?" "You have to make daddy happy" she giggled: "I will try, but if I can make him happy depends on your daddy." He said and smiled at Francis "well, I think I'll be able to do that" Francis said, the girl stared at her feet. "What's wrong little girl?" England noticed that she was staring at her feet."uhm, I don't wanna go to that meanie head" She pointed at the man who left through the door. "I don't have a home..."England wrapped his arms around the girl then looked at France, who nodded at him." now you have. we will take care of you." "yo will" as in a broken spell she started to talk like a little child. Francis understood that it was Jeanne herself that had spoken through the child "We will." he smiled at the girl. She hugged her new mother, but Francis stood at the side...just looking. he felt confused because of all this. "Something wrong Francis?... ow little girl what's your name?" he finally realize that he didn't even know the name of the girl in front of him. "Lilith...Lilith Bonnefoy d'Arc" she said "I'm Arthur Kirkland but everybody calls me England." he looked at Francis who wasn't with his mind here at the moment. "oh, oh yeah I'm Francis" Francis said, while thinking. "also known as France. Tout va bien francis?"he only knew a little French. he has learn a little French when France was in his country. "non" was his only answer. "dada, tu aime maman?" Francis was shocked he looked at England. " of course i do love your mother, but now it's diffr-" the girl shakes her head " Anglais maman tu aimer ill?" she had troubles with French because of her prisoning for hundreds of years."Oui j'aime ton papa." it was a long time ago since had used it took a while for him to find the right words. There was something that bothers Francis but Arthur knew that he wasn't planning to tell him. " it's about me isn't it."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is also done in collaboration with my cousin, please** **enjoy**.  
**I don't own hetalia.**

He said and with that he got Francis attention. "Yes... euh...I mean no." Francis knew that whit every word he said he was going to make the situation worse ." I get what you mean." Arthur said and started to walk away. the little girl gives a kiss on Francis cheek and waggles to England. "mommy wait I can't walk that fast and i need to pee" the old tears came back

Arthur stopped walking and turned around waiting for Lilith to catch him up. he didn't look at Francis but from what he could see Arthur was at the edge of crying "Mommy...I need to pee..." Lilith shivered fierce fully

"Come here than i bring you to the restroom." Arthur kneeled down and had his arms spread so that he could pick her up and bring her to the restroom. He had a hurt look on his face. "mommy do you and daddy have a fight" she whimpered, she dashed to the toilet and cried out "it's too high could you help me mommy?"

Arthur picked her up and sat her down on her toilet seat." there is something about me that brothers your dad and he isn't going to tell me, but I'm fine with that."

"No, you not" she said. "You need to talk to daddy, cause daddy wuvs you'' she said

"That's something your dad needs to decide. but hopeful he know that i love him." he faked a smile. She was right he isn't fine with this. But he also knows that he couldn't replace the one that France loved the most.

"Mommy is sad" she gave England a kiss. it hurt the little girl's body to move this much. she had been tortured for so long, but now she felt like she was torturing the person in front of her

"it's nothing sweetie don't worry I'll be fine." he knew that his sadness was affecting the little girl.

the girl became quiet, her eyes becoming dark then in a second it disappeared.

"are you ready? then we can go to your dad. he must be thinking why it takes so long." England smiled at the tough how France would react on them taking so long to go to the restroom

when they walk out they see France waiting at the door.

"France how long have you been here?" Arthur looked confused at the Frenchmen in front of him.

"the whole time...why" The Frenchmen said confused...he had heard the little girl talking to the Brit.

" Just curious." England actually hoped that he didn't hear the conversation between them. once again he tried to fake a smile.

" I heard the conversation...you really think she is my beloved person?" Francis yelped

" of course I do... when someone says her name or mentions her you get that said look on your face. the same look that Brussels gets when you mentions one of her past kings." the Brit look at the floor once again because he didn't want to see the hurt expression on Francis face.

"Elisabeth" Francis said..."her name gives you the same expression" the look of England looked hurt. Francis sighted" We had both people we loved, but that doesn't change who i love right now, Arthur I love you, and only you" he turns around, "did you see Lilith"

"Italy-nyan" Lilith screams, you can hear Italy scream, "hey I'm not a cat!"

" I think we found her." Arthur said, kissed Francis on the cheek and walked out of the restroom towards the meeting room.

"Germany woof" Lilith said. Germany look all embarrassed

" little girl can I ask you who you are?" Brussels asked the little girl. she had worked with children before so she knew how to react around them.

"oooh pretty girl" Lilith said while hugging Brussels

" Thank you." Brussels said confused. Who is this girl and how did she get into the meeting room?

"Which language do you speak little girl?"

"English and French"she said. when she sees Francis and Arthur she yelled "mommy daddy, woof woof " she giggles

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici frère?" Brussels looked confused at her big brother.

"she is my daughter" Francis said, there was a bit of confusing and proudness in his voice

"quoi ... vous plaisantez .. non?" Brussels couldn't get what her brother just said. when should he? she didn't even want to know.

"c'est difficulte pour explainer mais c'est mon fille" Francis sigh . "non c'est moi et Arthur's fille."

"eh bien ... je n'ai pas l'intention de le rendre plus confuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà ... petite fille plaisir de vous rencontre." Brussels smiles at France and saw also what Francis has said made England confused.


End file.
